


imfudumalo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	imfudumalo

Lezi kwakuyizigaxa zeqhwa ezintantela emfuleni futhi uSansa wayengasakwazi ukuzwa izandla zakhe, kodwa kwakumele akhiphe.

Isikhumba sakhe sashiswa saba yiqhwa kodwa wavuma ukusikaka kuze kube yilapho wonke udayi usuhlanjululwe phansi. Yize izandla zakhe zazibomvu, izinwele zakhe zahlala zimdaka ngokunsundu, njengoba nje amanzi awuthatha umbala.

Wagxuma ngenkathi ezwa izwi:

"Uyahlanya, ntombazane? Angizange ngiyifake engcupheni intamo yami amahlandla amaningi ukukuophula eLittlefinger, kodwa ukuthi ubulale amakhaza kulo mfudlana ovuthayo."

UJaime Lannister wabamba ingalo yakhe wayisusa eceleni komfula. Ukwebise ingalo yakhe ebukhweni bakhe futhi wakhubeka emuva, izinwele zakhe ezimanzi zimfafaza ngamanzi aqandayo. Waqala, washesha ukusunduza izandla zakhe ezazigcwele phansi ngaphansi kwengubo yakhe futhi wathi phansi kancane,

"Uxolo, ntokazi yami. Ukudla kwakusihlwa sekumi ngomumo, futhi ngokubukeka kwakho, ungenza okuthile okufudumele."

USansa wayefuna ukumenqaba, kodwa amazinyo akhe ayexoxa kabi kangangokuba wayengakwazi ukuphendula. Esikhundleni salokho wavuma ngekhanda wabuyela ehlathini elibhekise ekamu labo elincane. UBrienne wabheka uSansa wavula umlomo wakhe ngokungathi umjaha, kepha kufanele ukuthi kube nokuthile mayelana nokuvela kukaSansa ukumenza aphumle; esikhundleni salokho, waqoqa enye yezingubo zokulala ezinoboya uMya azicindezele ngenkathi bebaleka i-Eyrie, wayisongela emahlombe kaSansa.

Kwadliwa isidlo sakusihlwa kuthule ngokuphelele; okuwukuphela komsindo uBrienne noLannister bahlebeza omunye komunye. UBrienne ubelokhu emdubula ngokubukeka kwakhe okhathazekile futhi uSansa akakwazi ukusiza ekuzizwa kabi ukuthi uzikhathaza. Kungenzeka ukuthi angamethembi uLannister, ngobuso bakhe obuhle obukhumbuza ngeNdlovukazi ayecabanga ukuthi ishiywe ngemuva, kepha indlela uBrienne ayekhulume ngayo ngomama kaSansa imshiye ethandabuza ngezinhloso ezinhle zowesifazane. Wayejabule uPod ukuthi naye ukhona; yize wayengakuthandi ukushada kwakhe no-Imp, bobabili yena ne-squire yakhe bebelokhu benomusa kuye.

UPod uthole isitsha sakhe esingenalutho wayesemnika sona, kodwa uLannister wahlwitha ezandleni zakhe wasifaka ebhodweni elingenalutho nabanye abathathu.

"Woza Podrick. Sizogeza impahla."

USansa wasukuma wenza ukuba abalandele abuyele emfuleni, kodwa uBrienne wambeka isandla ehlombe.

"Ngiyacela kumele-"

"Hlanza udayi uphume ezinweleni zakho, ngiyazi, uJaime ungitshele, kodwa ukwenza kanjalo kuzokukwenza ubande futhi ugule. Sizoshisa amanzi sikusize; kuzokwenziwa ngokushesha, futhi wena ngeke ukubambe ukufa kwakho. "

ISansa yema dumbstruck njengoba uBrienne engeza izinkuni eziningi emlilweni owohlokayo. Kwakunokuthile mayelana nokusebenza kwakhe ethule okwakhumbuza uSansa ngonina, futhi yize ayemazi izinsuku ezimbalwa uBrienne, kunokuthile okwakududuza ngokuba khona kwakhe, into emnene eyayikade ilahlekile selokhu uSansa ahamba eWinterfell.

"Ngiyabonga."

Ngemuva kwesigamu sehora uSansa, uBrienne noPod babesebenza ngokufanele udayi ovela ezinweleni zikaSansa. USer Jaime, obebonakala ukuthi uyabona ukuthi uSansa akakhululeki kuye, uzimisele ngokugcwalisa izitsha ngamanzi avela emfuleni futhi aqinisekise ukuthi imbiza ayikaze inamanzi afudumele.

Ngesinye isikhathi, wabonakala sengathi uzohamba futhi awe, echitha amanzi amaningi abandayo ngemuva kokwenza izinqolobane zikaBrienne. Wahlikihla amehlo kuSansa nakuPod ngaphambi kokuxolisa kakhulu, uPod wagoqa amehlo.

"Bahlala kanjena?" USansa wahlebeza njengoba uBrienne ethuka uSer Jaime, ophuma ngokushesha endleleni yakhe eno grin.

"Uzojwayela." UPod wethembisa, futhi okokuqala ngqa, uSansa wacabanga ukuthi le yinto ongeke afune ukuyijwayela.


End file.
